In the clothing industry, parts such as shirt, blouse and clothing collars, cuffs, button and buttonhole tapes, etc are made in separate operations and are subsequently attached by means of further operations. A relatively large number of operations cannot be avoided, so that the expenditure is relatively high. It is particularly difficult to sew the open selvedge of the ready-made piece to the selvedge of another piece of material and it must therefore be carefully performed by trained personnel.